Cover (status)
Cover is a recurring status in the series. It is commonly associated with the Cover command or abilities similar to it, such as Sentinel, Cover Counter, and Protect Girls. It allows the user to protect an ally that has been attacked, usually by a physical attack, and take the damage for themselves. The status is generally not named in-game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Cover is a temporary status that is removed when the Cease Cover command is chosen. This status can be granted when the Cover command is executed, and this status is set on the targeted character. The character with the Cover command will takes all physical damage from "covered" target. If the target is a monster or the character with the Cover command, this status does nothing. The player won't see a status description while the status is granted on the character when they are selecting a Cure or Esuna spell or healing items. Final Fantasy VI This status is not named in-game, Overture is an ability used by Goddess, Glutturn (Yellow), Vilia, and Coco. The affected will cover for the caster, much like they would for a Critical character when wearing the Knight's Code relic. This can be broken by taking out either the original caster or the affected character with KO, Zombie, Petrify, or making that character run away. It is also broken if Overture is used by the original caster again on another target and successfully inflicts the status on the new target. The Knight's Code relic grants the status, and the wearer intercept physical attacks against allies in Critical status. If multiple characters are equipped with Knight's Code, multiple characters will cover the ally and a random covering character will take the damage. Enemies can start out with the Cover status, but the developers never made use of it. If some of the enemies in the game would have had this status, Gau would have inherited this status when using the specific Rage. Final Fantasy XI Cover causes all physical attacks directed at the target to instead become directed at the user, as long as the covered target stands directly behind the user. It is granted by the Paladin ability, Cover. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cover is granted via some characters' Legend Materia. When a party member is targeted by most physical attacks, there is a chance that the hero with the Cover ability will block the attack, taking reduced damage from the attack. Cover Legend Materia obtained from completing a hero's Legend Sphere grants a 40% chance to cover with 50% damage reduction, while Cover granted from relic Legend Materia gives a 30% chance to cover with 20% damage reduction. Haurchefant's Live to Serve boosts his defense, resistance and Mind, grant him HP Stock(6000) and allows him to cover allies in the back row if he is in the front row with 50% damage reduction. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cover is a passive that has a 5% chance to take damage for an ally. It is learned by Rain, Cecil, Charlotte and Ollie. It can also be obtained as Clyne's Trust Reward. It can also be equipped via Golem's skill grid after upgrading him to 2★ rarity. Magic Cover has a 5% chance to take magic damage for an ally. It can be equipped from Alexander's skill grid after upgrading him to 2★ rarity. Charlotte's Royal Armlet has a 50% chance of triggering and lowers both physical and magical damage by 50%; if awakened it reduces magical damage by 100%. Saintly Wall can be learned by Cecil and has a 75% chance to trigger; awakening improves both chance and mitigation while also further improving Cecil's light resistance and allows him to passively recover MP. Mercenary Ramza's Noble Lineage has a 75% chance to cover. Awakened to 7★ he also learns Vanguard Protector which has a 75% chance to cover all allies from physical attacks with 50-60% mitigation for 3 turns, and Rear Protector which does the same for magic but is a cooldown skill. Zidane, Setzer, Jake, and Desch learn Chivalry, which has a 5% chance to cover a female ally. Cupid Artemios' Rose Custodian has a 50% chance of covering a female ally. When awakened it gains 50% damage mitigation and at +2 it also increases his maximum HP. Agrias's Royal Guard has a 30% chance to cover a female ally with 50% damage reduction. Guromu's Manly Disposition has a 5% chance to cover a female ally and also buffs his Attack if it triggers. Desch's Casanova materia grants him a 75% chance to cover a female ally while reducing the damage taken by 35%. Pirate Jake has Hahaha Let's Dance! which has a 20% chance to cover a female ally while Avast Matey! covers all allies for 30 MP. Cowboy Jake has Biased Chivalry which has a 10% chance to cover a female ally with 50% mitigation. Demon Rain has Demonic Cover which has a 15% chance of triggering and Cerberus Guard which has a 40% chance and provides 25% mitigation. At 7★ he gains Nether Aegis, which has a 75% chance to cover allies with 50-70% mitigation for 3 turns. Veritas of the Earth has Guardian. For 15 MP it grants him a 60% chance of covering an ally during the next 3 turns (JP version is 20% with 1 turn duration) with 35% mitigation. It can be awakened to +2 providing 70% rate and 60% mitigation. Mystea and Shylt have Magic Barrier, which has a 30% chance of covering magic attacks with 50% mitigation; they also have Tritelia Wall which costs 20 MP and has a 50% chance to cover all allies from magic with 50% mitigation. Shylt's can be awakened for a higher cover chance and mitigation. Warrior of Light has Light is with us! which for 25 MP grants a 50% chance to cover all allies and lowering damage by 50% whether magical or physical. Charlotte gains a similar ability in Grandshelt Shield; when awakened +2 it has 60% activation and 60% mitigation. Rasler's Royal Obligation costs 15 MP but has only a 20% activation and 30% reduction; awakened to +2 it instead is 70% activation, 60% mitigation, lasts 3 turns and also buffs Rasler's Defense and Spirit while active. Libertus' Absolute Guard costs 12 MP, has 50% activation and provides 20% physical and 50% magic mitigation. Illusionist Nichol has Illusion-Redirect which has a chance to cover all allies with 30% mitigation for 18 MP. Sportive Ariana's Dangerous Facade has a 30% activation rate and 50% mitigation. Gladiolus's Intercept grants a 50% chance to cover all allies with 50% mitigation for 25 MP; awakening improves the chance and mitigation. Royal Guard covers a single ally 100% with 50% mitigation and also buffs his Defense and Spirit 100% while active; if awakened it lasts an additional turn and also protects against stat breaks. Barusa's Protector of Olthea has a 50% chance to cover all allies with 50% mitigation for 3 turns. hen awakened to+2 both mitigation and cover chance improve to 70%. Wilhelm's The Empire Is With Us! has a 75% chance to cover all allies with 50-70% mitigation for 3 turns. Chow's Natural Protector has a 30% chance to cover against magic with 50% mitigation. Spiritual Defender allows him to cover all allies for 3 turns with 50-70% mitigation. Ray Jack's Order of the Blue Wing has a 50% chance of triggering on a physical attack and lowers damage by 50%. Awakening lowers the cover chance but mitigation increases, making it 5% and 80%. Basch's Dawn Guard has a 75% chance to trigger on physical attacks with high mitigation; when awakened it temporarily boosts Basch's Defense and protects him from defense breaks. Twilight Guard does the same for magical attacks, and can also be awakened to boost Basch's Spirit and protect it from breaks. Ozetta's Defensive Lead covers one ally for two turns. Shatal's Auxiliary Iron Heart has a 100% chance to cover with 75% mitigation, additionally raising Shatal's Spirit for 3 turns. Brother's Scapegoat Block has a 30% chance to cover with 70% mitigation. Aloha Lasswell's Defensive Move has a 100% chance to cover with 50% mitigation, additionally raising Aloha Lasswell's Defense for 2 turns. Summer-Umbrella Guard is a cooldown skill with 75% chance to cover all allies with 70% mitigation for 3 turns. Golem (DQ)'s Forbearance has a 20% chance to cover all allies from physical attacks with 30% mitigation for 15 MP; it can be awakened to have a 50% chance, 50% mitigation and last for two turns. Lilith's Demonic Guard Magical has a 75% chance to cover allies with 50-70% mitigation for 3 turns vs magic while Demonic Guard Physical does the same for physical. Leopold's Overflowing Courage last 3 turns with a 50% chance and 50% mitigation. White Knight Noel's I'll Protect You! has a 80% chance to cover against magic with 50~70% mitigation. Sieghard's Noble Stance has a 50% chance to cover with 50% mitigation. Stylish Form has a 75% chance to cover physical damage with mitigation. I'm Gorgeous! becomes Gorgeous Pose when used consecutively, inflicting charm and granting Sieghard an 80% chance to cover physical damage with mitigation for 3 turns. Super Wink has a small chance to charm, and a 75% to protect allies from magic with 50-70% mitigation. Gallery FFIV Cover.png|Final Fantasy IV. FFVI Cover Status.png|Final Fantasy VI''. Category:Neutral status effects